Just Friends
by mythologyrulz
Summary: Duncan and Courtney are hanging out after the finale of TDA, and talk about there relationship. Rated T because I'm paranoid. One-shot. Spoilers for the final two read at your own risk! Please read, enjoy and reveiw. The story is better than the summary.


**Okay so I was watching episode 24 on YouTube and got inspired for a Duncan and Courtney fic and yes I know I should be working on TDI season 2 but I had to well I was inspired I've been wanting to write DxC for awhile but I probably shouldn't right away I wanted to ease my way in and earn some writing credit instead of just being one of those writers that publish a DxC story every single day not all writers are like that but some are which is annoying cause they never seem spell checked or proof read anyway thanks for reading review! Oh this has spoilers for the final two and epi. 24 and I just made up that Beth won I honestly have no idea so on with the fic.**

"Hey." Duncan said to his ex (Courtney) who was sitting with her feet in the pool at playa des losers everyone else was inside celebrating Beth's win it was close but the farm girl managed to win it.

"Oh, hey." She replied not looking up.

"Look I'm sorry." He said with his head down.

"What are you sorry about?" Courtney asked still refusing to look at him.

"Voting you off, not reading the letter and then eating the letter" He got cut off by Courtney saying,

"You ate it?" She asked quizzically with her eyebrows raised.

"I was out in the woods with no food for like three days. What would you do? Wait don't answer that I mean you were a CIT blabity blab." He told her who was finally looking up.

"Hey well whatever you ate a letter." Courtney said immaturely sticking out her tongue at Duncan well giggling.

"I miss this." Duncan told her sitting down.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Just hanging out with you and just being friends, I mean when we were dating officially you were really controlling demanding and overall I was about to punch you in the face no offence but you were really bad. And then the rest of the competition we were at each other's throats." He explained.

"Oh you're right last time we just hung out was when we were stealing food and after that we actually were pretty good even when we were sort of dating but we remained friends. In TDA we were a couple not friends we barely talked to, it sucked I mean I did like being with you but we didn't talk." She said.

"You're right, wait you liked being with me?" He asked sort of teasing her.

"Well why else was I with you. Geez I hate to sound like Harold but gosh idiot." Courtney replied laughing.

"Well you were all 'Argh you are such a Neanderthal.' Or 'God you are such a screw do your parents even like you?' I mean it sure as hell seemed like you hated my guts for a majority of the competition, I mean when you weren't drooling over me." He teased

"Oh shut up, I never drooled over you. You were all over me though but then again can I blame you." She teased back.

"You wish. So what did you do when I was gone other then miss me?" He asked curiously.

"Oh I didn't miss you I was busy making out with Justin." She replied 'seriously'.

"Oh sure you didn't. Wait what?" He said the last part worried.

"Oh gotcha! I would never like him he's more narcissistic then you." She replied laughing at his jealousy.

"Yeah, wait hey!" He said. "I am not narcissistic."

"You know what narcissistic means?" She asked eyebrows raised.

"It was in the part of the letter I actually read." He replied.

"I see listen I'm sorry to." She said meaningfully.

"And why are you sorry?" He asked kind of confused.

"The letter, Justin, being a total brat, and the list goes on." She told him.

"No big deal let's face it overall we're just really stupid." He said.

"Yeah you're right." She said.

"Wow Courtney 'CIT' Berry, (Mention on the TDI glee xover I might do let me know what you think.) thinks she's stupid and agrees with me I am shocked." He mocked surprise as he said this.

"Oh haha." She said sarcastically.

"Man I don't see why we weren't friends more often." He said looking at her.

"Yeah." She said dreamily.

Slowly they started to lean in there lips about to touch but just then Justin ran in.

"Hey Courtney I was wondering if you wanted to come in and play spin the bottle. Oh sorry was I interrupting something." Justin said happily.

"Um, kind of. I'll be in, in a minute." Courtney told him as he went back inside.

"Sorry abut that he really likes me." She told Duncan.

"Can't blame him, now where were we." He replied leaning in again.

"Duncan wait. Should we really be doing this I mean look at every time we've done this." Courtney said pulling back just before the kiss.

"Yeah you're right maybe we just try being friends and keep in touch." He said.

"Keep in touch?" She asked.

"Well, yeah." He replied confused.

"Man you really are as dumb as you look you realize Chris is totally gonna drag us into another season I mean we are fan favourites." She explained.

"Right, wanna go inside play a little spin the bottle?" He asked.

"Sure but make sure I don't have to kiss Justin." She said.

"Well we could pull a Bridgette and Geoff when ever it's yours or his turn." He told her.

"Bridgette and Geoff?" She asked confused.

"Make out." He answered.

"No!" She told him.

"Fine you were happy to do it when we were going out." He muttered.

"Stop being a baby we're going to play spin the bottle aren't we." She told him.

And with that the two walked in to the celebrations.

**What do you think? Do you want me to continue or keep it a one-shot? Do you want me to do that TDI Glee xover? Well let me know in a review.**

**And yes I will be updating my other fic soon I'm just busy and not that inspired for it right no so I thought I'd write this anyway review!**


End file.
